


untitled

by yeehaw_heehaw



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, it’s a sad one folks, way after 5x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeehaw_heehaw/pseuds/yeehaw_heehaw
Summary: he is alone. but that’s okay.





	untitled

He is alone. But that’s okay, because his magic is punishing for his failures and he knows this is what he deserves.

He is the most powerful warlock to walk the Earth. He is magic itself, and he has the power to stop time. But still he could not save his friends, and now Camelot has long since been reduced to nothing.

This is what he deserves, he knows, though he still holds the hope that one day he will be forgiven and his king is returned to him.

For now, in solitude, he continues to wait.


End file.
